warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:F0XTRAUT/War Robots Survey No. 3280
Hello and welcome to my survey! The main purpose of this blog is to gather data on various topics, such as weapons and robots. Sometimes, polls may ask your opinion on certain aspects of some issues. (i.e. what would you do if you could change this?) There will be some weapons here that are not in the live server but were in the test server, such as the Igniter. The Igniter is a medium version of Ember. And the Avalanche is a much heavier version of Tulumbas. Please answer all polls and give your feedback in the comments down below. If you have further questions, please ask on my message wall. I will be doing more surveys like this one in the future for many reasons. So Far, this is the 2nd Survey to be posted in accordance with the 1st survey. There are 25 Questions... Don't Cheat! 1. Which Gold Weapon is Better? Aphid Orkan Zeus 2. Which Silver Weapon is Better? Punisher Molot 3. Which Component Weapon is Better? Shredder Halo 4. What Robot Setup Is better? Ao Qin equipped with 4x Spark Ao Qin equipped with 4x Halo Ao Qin equipped with 4x Gust Ao Qin equipped with 2x Gust & 2x Halo 5. What Robot Setup Is better? Ao Quang equipped with 3x Hydra Fujin equipped with 3x Hydra Raijin equipped with 2x Chimeras 6. What Robot Setup Is better? Fujin equipped with 3x Taran Rajin equipped with 2x Exodus 7. Which Reward is More Suitable for You? 10,000 Gold 100,000,000 Silver 10,000,000,000 Universal Components (Can be used for any component weapon or robot) 365 Day Premium 8. What Weapon Setup Is better? 4x Punisher 4x Molot 2x Punisher T 2x Molot T 9. Who Would Win in a 1v1 Scenario? Ao Qin equipped with 4x Spark Ao Guang equipped with 3x Hydra Ao Jun equipped with 2x Ember 10. Who Would Win in a 1v1 Scenario? Kumiho equipped with 2x Scourge Rogatka equipped with 2x Scourge 11. Who Would Win in a 2v2 Scenario at 400m Range on Flat Terrain? Golem & Vityaz equipped with Leadhose Setup G.I Patton & Boa equipped with Gunship Setup 12. Who Would Win in a 6v1 Scenario? 6x Destrier equipped with Punishers 1x Bulwark equipped with Avengers 13. What Swiss Army Setup Is Best for Butch? 2x Trebuchet & 2x Flux 2x Avenger & 2x Tempest 2x Avalanche & 2x Exodus 2x Dragoon & 2x Calamity 2x Trident & 2x Zeus 14. What Swiss Army Setup Is Best for Doc? 2x Taran & 2x Orkan 2x Punisher T & 2x Molot T 2x Tulumbas & 2x Orkan 2x Hussar & 2x Scourge 2x Scourge & 2x Ion 15. What Swiss Army Setup Is Best for Leo? 1x Trebuchet & 3x Gekko 1x Avenger & 3x Halo 1x Avenger & 3x Shredder 1x Dragoon & 3x Spark 1x Ancile & 3x Blaze 16. Which Weapon Setup Is Better? 4x Flux 4x Trebuchet 4x Ballista 17. Which Weapon Classification Is Better in Terms of Flexibility? Light Weapons Medium Weapons Heavy Weapons 18. Which Robot Would You Buy? Level 12 Mk2 Gepard Level 12 Mk2 Gareth Level 12 Mk2 Jesse Level 12 Mk2 Stalker Level 12 Mk3 Shutze 19. Which Modified Robot Would You Use for Beacon Capping? Level 12 Mk2 Raven (Increased Speed & 3 Jump Charges) Level 12 Mk2 Hover (Increased Duration of Hover Ability) Level 12 Mk2 Kumiho (Increased Dash charges up to 4) Level 12 Mk2 Strider (Decreased dash Recharge Time to 6 Seconds) 20. Which Modified Robot Would You Use for Team DeathMatch? Level 12 Mk2 Trident Fury (Increased Health & Speed) Level 12 Mk2 Trebuchet Butch (Added a Durable Aegis Shield) Level 12 Mk2 Dragoon Bulwark (Increased Health & Damage Boost) Level 12 Mk2 Hydra Spectre (Decreased Descend Recharge Time to 12 Seconds & Increased Weapon Rate of Fire) 21. Which Modified Robot Would You Use for Beacon Rush? Level 12 Mk2 Scourge Kumiho (Increased Health & Speed) Level 12 Mk2 Storm Haechi (Replace Energy shield with a Durable Aegis Shield) Level 12 Mk2 Gust/Halo Pursuer (Increased Health & Ability Duration) Level 12 Mk2 Halo/Corona Invader (Suppression Ability now deals as much damage as a Lvl 12 Mk2 Helldive) Level 12 Mk2 Halo/Taran Ares (Retribution Ability Duration & Damage Increased & Increased Health) Level 12 Mk2 Orkan Spectre (Descend Ability Now Suppresses all enemy weapons in a 100m radius upon landing for 10 seconds) 22. Which Modified Robot Would You Use for Destroying a Champion Team of Ares in TDM? Super Bulwark Equipped With Maxed Avengers (6x Health & Aegis Shield/Physical Shield) Super Invader Equipped with Halo/Corona (6x Health & Added a Durable Aegis Shield, Increased Resistance to 100% During Jump) Super Ares Equipped with Igniter & Blaze (6x Health & Retribution Ability Duration & Damage) Super Halo/Corona Invader (Suppression Ability now deals as much damage as a Lvl 12 Mk2 Helldive) Super Halo/Taran Ares (6X Retribution Ability Duration & Damage Increased & Increased Health) Super Orkan Spectre (6x Health & Added a Durable Aegis Shield & Descend Ability Deals 184,320 Damage upon Landing to nearby enemies in a 100m radius) 23. Which League Would You Prefer to Be with your Current Hanger? Private League Bronze League Silver League Gold League Diamond League Expert League Masters League Champion League 24. How Much Silver Do You Earn in a Normal Battle? 50,000 - 100,000 100,000 - 200,000 200,000 - 400,000 400,000 - 800,000 1,000,000+ 26. Rate This Survey out of 5 Stars 5 Stars 4 Stars 3 Stars 2 Stars 1 Star (If you choose this answer your Trash) Category:Blog posts